Ungrateful Dead
''"Ungrateful Dead" ''is the second episode of Cordelia The Vampire Slayer Season One and second episode overall. It was written and directed by JD Burton November 13th 1999. Synopsis The episode begins with paranoid Sunnydale High School student Kevin Lynch arriving at his local dentist for a filling. However Doctor Jenson goes beyond removing a tooth to taking out Kevin's brains and devouring them before descending on the town. Cordelia deals with a stressful army of the undead rising in Sunnydale and has the situation complicated further by being locked in the school at night of the rising with Xander. Cast Starring *Charisma Carpenter as Cordelia Chase *Nicholas Brendon as Xander Harris *Alexis Denisof as Wesley *Alyson Hannigan as Willow Rosenberg *Anthony Stewart Head as Rupert Giles *Eliza Dushku as Faith Guest Starring *Harry Groener as Mayor Wilkins Background Information Production *The episode marks the first appearence of Mayor Wilkins *The zombies differ from the one's seen in Buffy the Vampire Slayer's Season Three episode Dead man's Party as the ones in Ungrateful Dead all possess frightening yellow eyes similiar to the average vampire *This is the beginning of JD Burton taking over deciding to both write and direct all episodes of Cordelia the Vampire Slayer *The role of Kevin Lynch was unspecified in casting *Doctor Jenson's fate was originally to be impaled with his own tooth drill by Faith after she shared a connection with Kevin in hating having fillings Broadcast *JD Burton during concept of the follow up second episode of the series and season one wished to immediatley introduce a new supernatural enemy, and remember the concept of the zombies attack in the buffy slayer world in Dead Man's Party *The episode Ungrateful Dead ties in with Dead Man's Party of Buffy though absent of the dead revived neighbour and the mask summoning the dead *The episode marks Cordelia's Angel haircut being died black Appearences Characters *Cordelia Chase *Xander Harris *Wesley Wynn-Dam Price *Rupert Giles *Faith Lehane *Richard Wilkins III *Kevin Lynch *Randy Jenson Quotes *"Doctor Jenson?" *"Brains!" *"You'd better get out of here! There's some kind of..." *"Ewwww, God!" *"Gross!" *"Oh, come on!" *"How many of you weirdos are there?" *"Don't touch the hair!" *"Same thing that almost happened to you," *"Think that'll hold them?" *"What are they?" *"I don't know." *"Here's a thought," *"You're the Slayer, how about doing some Slaying?" *"Already tried," *"They must be some kind of zombies," *"Where's a Watcher when you need one?" *"That's What I'd Like To Know" *"You just had to go home for your books, didn't you?" *"I had to make sure you would come back," *"Oh, please," *"Oh, right, because I really wanted you coming home with me," *"You're the one who insisted we spend the evening researching the last tribe of Kluuskans." *"Now see here!" *"We had important work to do, and I couldn't risk you slacking off." *"Mr Giles!" *"You're alive!" *"Where's the zombie?" * "Most of it's back there," * "Wes... ley," *"What, me?" *"This should be a valuable lesson," *"Looks like you were right," *"I think the word here is: Zoiks!" Continuety *The episode is a follow on from Dead Man's Party *The episode features Cordelia entrapped in the Sunnydale High School which has only happened on the other occasion of Buffy episode School Hard Music * Living Dead Girl by Rb Zombie performed on radio at the Bronze by Cordette bringing in the stereo *The Swing by Everclear heard in Faith's apartment when Cordelia visits *Back In My Life by Alice Deejay heard on the radio in Cordelia's car *Quiet Storm by Mobb Depp performed in live at the Bronze ﻿﻿ Category:Episodes Category:CTVS